The disclosure relates to an eyeglass lens processing apparatus preferably suitable for a calibration in processing the peripheral edge of an eyeglass lens by a processing tool.
In the eyeglass lens processing apparatus that processes the peripheral edge of the eyeglass lens by various kinds of processing tools, during the production of the device, during the installation of the device and during the exchange of the various kinds of processing tools, operations need to be carried out for calibrating or correcting the finished size of the lens, an axial angle (AXIS) of the lens and a processing position by the processing tool for each of the processing tools. (See for example, JP-A-2006-239782, JP-A-2008-87127)